The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an electric motor (direct current motor, induction motor, synchronous motor, linear motor, etc.) that drives a load machine such as, for example, a table of a machine tool, and an arm of a robot, etc.
A description is given of a construction of a prior art example on the basis of drawings. FIG. 79 shows a block diagram of an apparatus for controlling a prior art electric motor, which has been disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei-9-131087. In FIG. 79, 20 denotes a servo system, 21 denotes a controlling portion, 22 denotes an approximate model, 23 denotes a model identifying portion, 24 denotes a control gain adjusting portion, 25 denotes a changeover means, 26 denotes a canonical model and 27 denotes an evaluation calculating portion.
Next, a description is further given of actions of the prior art example described above. As shown in FIG. 79, the prior art example is provided with a model identifying portion 23 to prepare an approximate model 22, and a control gain adjusting apparatus 24 that carries out automatic adjustment of control gains by using a genetic algorithm method. In the model identifying portion 23, appropriate models to perform adjustment are defined in advance in the approximate model 22, and only unknown constants are identified by the least-squares method. In the control gain adjusting apparatus 24, the control gains are optimized by utilizing the genetic algorithm. Also, during the adjustment, the control gain adjusting apparatus 24 is changed to the side of an object to be controlled, and a normal operation is commenced. By the abovementioned adjusting apparatus and adjustment method, the control gain of a servo system can be optimally adjusted at a high speed without being biased by a local solution.
However, in the prior art apparatus, only the real control portion 21 is utilized when optimizing the control gain, and this may cause an inconvenience in the applications thereof. In addition, since an identifying instruction is the same as a real instruction, it is difficult to change the instruction. There is another problem in that a longer adjustment time is required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to automatically and optimally adjust the control gain at a high speed.
An apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention comprises: a mechanical system provided with a load machine, a transmission mechanism to transmit power, and an electric motor that drives the load machine via the transmission mechanism; a simulator portion provided with a numerical model including the mechanical system, a simulation controlling portion to provide the numerical model with a torque instruction by using an observable quantity of state of the numerical model, and an evaluation portion to provide the simulation controlling portion and real controlling portion with control parameters; and a real controlling portion having the same structure as that of the simulator portion, in which an observable quantity of state from the real system is used as an input; and wherein the real controlling portion supplies a torque signal to the electric motor that is a drive source.
Further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a means for supplying control parameters, which are obtained by the evaluation portion of the simulation portion to the real control portion after the simulation portion is driven prior to a real operation and a simulation evaluation function for evaluating the behavior of the numerical model satisfies the initial conditions established in advance.
Also, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with the numerical model that provides a simulation speed signal and a simulation position signal based on a simulation torque with respect to a given real position instruction; a simulation PID controlling portion that provides a simulation torque instruction to the numerical model on the basis of the simulation speed signal and simulation position signal of the numerical model; and a real PID controlling portion that provides a real torque signal on the basis of the real position instruction, real position signal and real speed signal.
Further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a numerical model that provides a simulation position signal on the basis of a simulation torque instruction; a simulation PID controlling portion that provides the numerical model with the simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation position signal of the numerical model; and a real PID controlling portion that provides a real torque signal on the basis of the real position instruction and the real position signal.
In addition, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a numerical model that provides a simulation speed signal on the basis of a simulation torque instruction with respect to a given real speed instruction; a simulation PID controlling portion that provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of the simulation speed signal of the numerical model; and a real PID controlling portion that provides a real torque signal on the basis of the real speed instruction and real speed signal.
Further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion consisting of a simulation PID controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of the simulation speed signal and simulation position signal of the numerical model, and a simulation compensating portion; and a real controlling portion consisting of a real PID controlling portion that provides a real torque signal based on the real position instruction, real position signal and real speed signal, and a real compensating portion.
Still further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion consisting of a simulation PID controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of the simulation signal of the numerical model, and a simulation compensating portion; and a real controlling portion consisting of a real PID controlling portion, which provides a real torque on the basis of the real position instruction and real position signal, and a real compensating portion.
Also, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a real controlling portion consisting of a simulation PI controlling portion that provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation speed signal of the numerical model, a simulation compensating portion, a real PI controlling portion that provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real speed instruction and the real speed signal, and a real compensating portion.
Also, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion that is constructed of a simulation PID controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation speed signal of the numerical model and a simulation position signal thereof, and a simulation compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of simulation compensators; and a real controlling portion that is constructed of a real PID controlling portion, which provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real position instruction, the real position signal and the real speed signal, and a real compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of the simulation compensators.
Also, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion that is constructed of a simulation PID controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation position signal of the numerical model, and a simulation compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of simulation compensators; and a real controlling portion that is constructed of a real PID controlling portion, which provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real position instruction and the real position signal, and a real compensating portion consisting of a plurality of simulation compensators.
Further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion that is constructed of a simulation PI controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation speed signal of the numerical model, and a simulation compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of simulation compensators; and a real controlling portion that is constructed of a real PI controlling portion, which provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real speed instruction and the real speed signal, and a real compensating portion consisting of a plurality of simulation compensators.
In addition, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a means for preparing a numerical model by using an observable quantity of state, which is obtained by driving the real system based on the initial controlling parameters initially established by the real controlling portion, and an initial torque instruction given to a real driving portion in the initial state where the numerical model of the simulator portion is constituted; driving the real system after the controlling parameters are provided; re-determining the numerical model of the simulator portion by using, where the behaviors of the real system do not satisfy the on-real running evaluation function established in advance, the real running torque instruction at that time and the observable quantity of the real running state of the real system; and re-starting the simulator portion to re-determine the controlling parameters.
Further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion that is constructed of a simulation PID controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation speed signal of the numerical model and simulation position signal thereof, and a simulation compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of simulation compensators; and a real controlling portion that is constructed of a real PID controlling portion, which provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real position instruction, the real position signal and the real speed signal, and a real compensating portion consisting of a plurality of simulation compensators.
Still further, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion that is constructed of a simulation PID controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation position signal of the numerical model, and a simulation compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of simulation compensators; and a real controlling portion that is constructed of a real PID controlling portion, which provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real position instruction and the real position signal, and a real compensating portion consisting of a plurality of simulation compensators.
Also, an apparatus for controlling an electric motor according to the invention is provided with a simulation controlling portion that is constructed of a simulation PI controlling portion, which provides the numerical model with a simulation torque instruction on the basis of a simulation speed signal of the numerical model, and a simulation compensating portion consisting of a plurality of types of simulation compensators; and a real controlling portion that is constructed of a real PI controlling portion, which provides a real torque signal on the basis of a real speed instruction and the real speed signal, and a real compensating portion consisting of a plurality of simulation compensators.
Therefore, according to claims 1 through 3 of the invention, a real position signal and a real speed signal can be detected by an observation device 1. A simulation speed signal and a simulation position signal are outputted by a 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. An evaluation portion outputs the first simulation position instruction signal, a simulation gain and a real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal gain by the real controlling portion.
Therefore, according to claim 4 of the invention, a real position signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation position signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation position instruction signal, a simulation gain and a real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal gain by the real controlling portion.
Also, according to claim 5 of the invention, the real speed signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation speed instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal gain by the real controlling portion.
Therefore, according to claim 6 of the invention, the real position signal and real speed signal are detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal and a simulation position signal are outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation position instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion.
Also, according to claim 7 of the invention, the real position signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation position signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation position instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion.
Therefore, according to claim 8 of the invention, the real speed signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation speed instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion.
Therefore, according to claim 9 of the invention, the real position signal and real speed signal are detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal and a simulation position signal are outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation position instruction, simulation gain and real gain. The machine system is controlled by the optimal compensator at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion.
Also, according to claim 10 of the invention, a real position signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation position signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation position instruction signal, and simulation gain, and real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion, using an optimal compensator.
Also, according to claim 11 of the invention, the real speed signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. The evaluation portion outputs the first simulation speed instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion, using an optimal compensator.
Therefore, according to claims 12 and 13 of the invention, a real position signal and a real speed signal are detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal and a simulation position signal are outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. First, the evaluation portion identifies optimal parameters of the 2-inertia numerical model, which approximate the machine system, whereby the first simulation position instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain are outputted without directly measuring the parameters of the machine system. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion, using an optimal compensator.
Therefore, according to claim 14 of the invention, a real position signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation position signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. First, the evaluation portion identifies optimal parameters of the 2-inertia numerical model, which approximate the machine system, whereby the first simulation position instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain are outputted without directly measuring the parameters of the machine system. The machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by the real controlling portion, using an optimal compensator.
Also, according to claim 15 of the invention, a real speed signal is detected by the observation device 1. A simulation speed signal is outputted by the 2-inertia numerical model. A simulation torque signal is outputted by the simulation controlling portion. First, the evaluation portion identifies optimal parameters of the 2-inertia numerical model, which approximate the machine system, whereby the first simulation speed instruction signal, simulation gain and real gain are outputted without directly measuring the parameters of the machine system. In the real controlling portion, the machine system is controlled at the optimal compensation gain and optimal feedback gain by an optimal compensator.